


I'm sorry Tetsu.

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Brotp, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sad, bokuakakurokentsuki, bokuakakurotsukiken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: Kuroo was a joker, Kuroo was a charmer, Kuroo was a player.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	I'm sorry Tetsu.

Kuroo was a joker, Kuroo was a charmer, Kuroo was a player. These three observations were obvious. Everyone knew it without even bothering to know the brunette. For his friends, however, the truth was quite different.

For the most of them, they knew that behind this playboy image was a lot of things hiding, Kenma the first. He had known the former Nekoma’s captain since they were kids and had seen the latter's attitude changes over the long years with him. Seeing Tetsurou built walls, put barriers between himself and others, was nothing new.

Sometimes Kuroo let himself be. He then saw again in front of him the shy little boy who pulled on the hem of his shirt when he had to interact with another child. The one who hid behind him when an adult spoke to them. This sickly shy, uneasy, clumsy kid who had gradually transformed into Tetsurou Kuroo, a sharp, gifted and extrovert who made both girls and boys blush. No one assumed, at the first glance, that the young man had possessed a personality unlike what he was showing now. You had to go far behind the mask to find out.

As far as Kenma knew, they were only four of them, apart from the concerned's family.

Him, of course, since he had witnessed this transformation. Next came Bokuto Koutarou, the former captain of Fukurodani. The bleached blond didn't really know how the latter got there since it happened during his best friend’s and the gray-headed's freshman year of high school. Surprisingly, the third had been Akaashi Keiji, the setter from the same team. There had been no actual incident. Kozume only remembered a talk he had overheard at a training camp, nothing in and of itself.

Finally, the most recent turned out to be Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno's blocker. It had happened during one of their famous meetings at the Third Gym.

All this to say that Kuroo occasionally let down his barriers with people he trusted fully. So when the YouTuber got a message from the former owls’ captain soberly telling him that his best friend needed them, he had no doubt that “them” included as well the other two people he had previously mentioned.

When he arrived in front of Tetsurou's apartment, Akaashi was already waiting, patiently leaning against the wall. A nod and they were both in the elevator of the building. Kenma always liked the setter. He was calm and collected, never said a word higher than the other, and did not seem to expect anything from others. Luckily for Kozume who hated forcing himself to socialize.

“ _\- Tsukishima is already here._ taught him the dark-haired man. Bokuto-san too.

_\- Okay.”_

He didn't dare ask what awaited him behind the beige door. And when it opened after he knocked on it, it was on a specially jaded-looking blond with glasses.

The Sendai Frogs player also greeted them with a nod as he steped aside to let in the newcomers.

In the distance, they could hear muffled sobs and soothing whispers, the former coming from the owner of the place and the latter from a certain international volleyball player.

Kuroo was crying, there was no point in denying it. This observation riped the heart of the bleached.

“ _\- Tetsu?”_ he called when he was in front of the sofa where his two remaining friends were lying.

Bokuto had a contrite pout on his face as his head rested on the head on the top of the young man’s skull he was holding in his arms. The latter did not move a bit at the sound of his best friend's voice. Keiji brought two cups of tea which he setted on the table in front of his former captain and in front of the latest arrival. He then grabbed one that Kei was holding and sited down on the armrest of the sofa.

“ _\- What is happening ?_ Kozume worried after the lack of reaction from those present.

_\- Daichi dumped him._ announced bluntly the blond with glasses.

_\- Kei !_ Koutarou exclaimed indignantly as the grip on his shirt tightened.

_\- It's the truth._ defended the other.

_\- He_ _came back to_ _Sugawara._ Keiji clarified in a low voice.

_\- Oh.”_

Kenma put his cup down as Tsukki squeezed his a little tighter between his fingers. Oh. This explained that. He would love to tell the brunette that he warned him, but obviously that was not what he wanted and needed to hear. He was curled up against his friend, bundled up in a blanket. His tremors were visible to everyone, as were his tears, which could easily be guessed from the sobs that escaped him.

“ _\- I thought… I really thought it would work this time._ stammered the former Nekoma’s number 1 in a broken voice.

_\- Kuroo…_ simultaneously blew the two former students from Fukurodani, the one with the black hair stroking comfortably the back of the aforementioned.

_\- I surprised them. In my own bed._ continued however the latter, looking up to finally meet the gaze of his childhood friend. _What did I do, Kenma ? Why me ?_

_\- I do not know. I'm sorry Tetsu.”_

And the bleached blond was, frankly. This was the third time in a year that the poor boy had been cheated on. And even though Kuroo was a joker, even though Kuroo was a charmer, even though Kuroo was a player; Tetsurou had a heart. A heart that once again, someone had broken.


End file.
